Après le Sacrifice: Ruines
by Kurosawa Ei'ichiro
Summary: Bill s'était sacrifié pour eux. Ils ne lui avaient rien demandé. Et à présent que le charismatique vétéran a disparu, qui pourra bien motiver nos trois survivants?


Au-delà des chantiers navals, des ateliers sidérurgiques et des usines de pêche, l'océan étendaient ses flots agités sous un ciel bas et menaçant. L'odeur épouvantable de la ville qui, sur l'autre rive du bras de mer, était toujours la proie des flammes, emplissait l'atmosphère, et la fumée rougeoyante tenait lieu de nuages. Une chaleur étouffante de milieu d'été faisait ruisseler de sueur le front de Francis.

Le motard gardait le regard fixé sur l'horizon lointain, autant parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées que pour éviter de poser les yeux sur les monceaux de cadavres d'Infectés qui gisaient au pied du pont, et dont le fumet décomposé le prenait à la gorge.

_Quel foutoir !_ songea-t-il. _Quel sacré bon dieu de foutoir !_

C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à déduire de leur situation actuelle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils étaient quatre. Quatre survivants. Des durs à cuire, qui s'étaient révélés insensibles à la contamination par la Grippe Verte, et s'étaient retrouvés fourrés ensemble bien malgré eux. Lui, le motard violent et irrespectueux, à l'humour tranchant comme le couteau de chasse qu'il gardait planqué dans sa botte; Louis, le Noir qui bossait dans un magasin d'électronique et arrivait toujours à se montrer optimiste, même dans cet enfer; Zoey, la gamine –une étudiante, à ce qu'elle avait dit, mais que faisait-elle retranchée chez elle en pleine semaine dans ce cas ? Et comment avait-elle appris à manier aussi bien un flingue ?- et enfin Bill, le vétéran du Vietnam, qui n'avait pas hésité à ressortir son M-16 et son treillis à peine l'alerte avait été lancée.

Mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus que trois.

En cherchant un bateau pour s'enfuir, dans cette ville aussi infestée que le reste du pays, ils étaient tombés sur un os; ce pont, qu'ils avaient dû abaisser pour le traverser. Et c'est là que le drame s'est noué. Le tintamarre des génératrices avait rameuté des douzaines d'Infectés de tous poils, et ils s'étaient retrouvés acculés, forcés à se retrancher sur le tablier mobile et à le remonter. Bien évidemment, c'était ce moment que le courant avait choisi pour leur faire faux bond. Au moment même où trois de ces monstruosités gavées aux anabolisants qu'ils avaient fini par surnommer Tanks se pointaient, pour ne rien arranger.

Ils avaient cru que leur dernière heure était arrivée. Relancer le groupe électrogène nécessitait de redescendre dans la nasse, au milieu de ces horreurs. Alors, Bill avait chopé un cocktail Molotov, avait maugréé « _Je me fais trop vieux pour ces conneries…_ » et il s'était lancé.

Ils l'avaient vu mourir. Comme pétrifiés, ils n'avaient pu détacher leur regard du vieil homme qui, son arme à la hanche, s'était frayé un chemin aussi rapide que sanglant à travers la masse de contaminés jusqu'à la génératrice. Il avait juste eu le temps de la relancer. Le pont s'était ébranlé, coupant l'accès aux survivants. Puis le vétéran, clope au bec comme toujours, s'était retourné, et alors que les titans de chair et de muscles se jetaient sur lui, ses trois camarades auraient pu jurer voir un sourire serein sur ses lèvres.

A présent, cela faisait presque quarante-huit heures qu'ils étaient bloqués sur leur perchoir. Ils avaient consommé toutes leurs provisions, et il ne leur restait guère de munitions depuis qu'ils avaient aidé cet autre groupe de fuyards. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, la blessure de Louis commençait à prendre une teinte déplaisante.

Francis ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa force et son cynisme ne lui étaient d'aucun secours pour une fois. Jamais le Hell's Angel n'aurait pu croire que ce vieux barbon aurait pu tellement lui manquer ! Car, même s'ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ça, Bill était le meneur du quatuor. A présent, sans chef pour leur gueuler dessus et établir des objectifs précis à partir de leurs chamailleries, il semblait bien qu'ils fussent condamnés à mourir ici.

_Non. Alors ça, tu rêves !_

Quittant la rambarde contre laquelle il s'était accoudé, le loubard considéra ses compagnons. Le vendeur de machines à laver tenait encore debout, pas de soucis. Mais c'était Zoey qui l'inquiétait le plus; dans ce monde qui s'était barré en sucette, Bill avait été comme un père pour la jeune femme. Et depuis sa mort, elle n'avait presque pas parlé, dormi ou mangé. Elle était pâle comme un spectre, mis à part ses yeux, rouges de fatigue, de désespoir et de tristesse. Si les choses continuaient comme ça, ils ne seraient bientôt plus que des momies, desséchées par les fumées de la ville incendiée…

Sans rien dire, Francis ramassa son SPAS. Vérifia le chargeur, y ajouta les deux cartouches qui manquaient. Le chargea d'un mouvement brusque et sonore. Ses deux comparses sursautèrent.

-Je sais pas pour vous, déclara le motard. Mais moi, c'est pas dans mes projets de crever ici, le cul par terre et la gueule ouverte ! On va le trouver, ce bateau.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Zoey avait levé les yeux sur lui, et l'avait foudroyé du regard. Puis, enfin, Louis se hissa péniblement sur ses pieds.

-Tu as raison. On est au plus bas, donc on ne peut que remonter ! Je te suis.

-C'est l'esprit, Lou ! Et toi, sucre d'orge ? Prête à te battre ?

La jeune femme semblait au bord des larmes. Mais elle acquiesça, et se mit à rassembler ses affaires.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils redescendaient de ce pont pour lequel l'un de leur s'était sacrifié. Et prenaient le chemin du quai, de l'autre côté.

Leur route initiale étant bloquée par un camion renversé, ils durent emprunter une allée parallèle. Les sens en éveil, ils se faufilèrent, tâchant d'éviter les combats inutiles, n'ouvrant le feu que lorsqu'un Infecté les repérait et se mettait à leur foncer dessus en braillant.

Soudain, ils aperçurent la devanture d'une pharmacie. Francis posa un regard interrogateur sur Louis. Stressé, celui-ci rétorqua:

-Pas la peine de prendre de risques, ça ira !

-Justement, je veux pas prendre de risques. Y'a assez eu de casse comme ça, et même si ça me ferait plaisir de te rendre service, j'aimerais mieux pas avoir à te tronçonner une guibole !

-Bon, bon. Mais juste un coup d'œil.

S'introduisant dans la boutique par la vitrine brisée, Francis passa devant. Il parcourut les allées, priant pour que d'autres pillards ne soient pas déjà venus se servir. Il s'approcha de la porte du laboratoire, car il savait que c'était là que se trouvaient les meilleurs médocs.

-Zoey, couvre-moi ! murmura-t-il.

Mais l'étudiante ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle s'affairait à enfourner dans son sac à dos les dernières rescapées d'un carton de barres protéinées.

Secouant la tête, désapprobateur, le motard décida de faire cavalier seul.

_C'est toi l'homme fort, maintenant. Montre l'exemple._

Il poussa donc la porte du bout du canon de son arme. Avec un grincement, elle s'ouvrit, révélant dans la lueur crue de la lampe-torche un endroit sens dessus dessous. Du verre brisé et des emballages éventrés gisaient à terre, recouvrant presque intégralement le sol. Les armoires métalliques qui flanquaient la pièce étaient toutes ouvertes, et leur contenu volatilisé.

-Ah, merde ! siffla Francis.

Un crissement se fit entendre à sa droite. Pivotant pour faire face à son origine, le motard eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme noire, ramassée dans un coin; puis le Hunter lui bondit dessus dans un hurlement.

Jeté au sol par l'impact, Francis sentit des éclats de verre lui lacérer les bras. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que pouvaient faire les griffes de la créature qui venait de l'assaillir. Grognant et éructant, la bête qui jadis fut un athlète urbain tentait de planter ses ongles hypertrophiés dans la chair de sa proie. Mais le motard avait des réflexes. Saisissant les poignets du Hunter, il engagea une lutte féroce pour sa survie.

Il entendit des pas précipités. Puis un coup de feu, et un jappement semblable à celui d'un chien. L'Infecté spécial roula de côté sous la douleur, libérant Francis. Lequel, encore sonné, fut à nouveau assourdi par des détonations de pistolet. Deux, trois, quatre… elles se suivaient alors que Zoey, venue à sa rescousse, continuait à cribler de balles de 9mm le Hunter qui ne bougeait pourtant plus.

Lorsque le chargeur fut vide, l'adolescente continua à appuyer mécaniquement sur la détente, le visage crispé en une attitude de fureur désespérée. Le cliquetis du percuteur frappant inutilement retentit encore.

-Zoey, Zoey !

Francis s'était relevé d'un bond. Il avait peur. Plus encore que lorsque ses frères motards s'étaient transformés en « vampires » et qu'il avait dû les massacrer au pied-de-biche. Plus encore que lorsqu'il avait croisé un Tank ou une Witch pour la première fois. Plus encore que lorsque Bill s'était jeté dans la mêlée pour les sauver.

Il avait peur que Zoey, la plus jeune du groupe, pourtant si courageuse, passe une ligne sans retour : celle de la folie.

Il l'avait saisie par le poignet de la main qui portait son flingue. Et il frissonna en sentant les muscles fins de la jeune fille continuer à se contracter, pressant la détente encore et encore. Mais le rythme des cliquetis diminua, puis s'éteignit.

-Zoey…

Et alors qu'elle lâchait son arme, ses larmes se mirent enfin à couler. Elle s'affaissa soudain, pivotant pour se retrouver le visage blotti contre la veste de Francis –son blouson de cuir fétiche, symbole de son ancien clan, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le début du cauchemar. La jeune femme, secouée de sanglots douloureux, se mit alors à frapper du poing sur le torse puissant du motard, en un geste d'impuissance.

-Pourquoi ? couinait-elle, la voix étranglée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Elle répéta cette question encore plusieurs fois. Louis, qui les avait rejoints, jaugea la scène d'un coup d'œil, baissa son arme, et ferma doucement la porte du laboratoire derrière lui, les isolant tous trois pour un moment de l'Apocalypse qui se jouait dehors.

Et Francis, devant cette gamine qui souvent l'exaspérait, parfois le faisait rire, jamais ne l'avait laissé tomber, se retrouva muet. Il n'avait pas de réponse à son chagrin, lui qui pourtant était un as de la répartie cinglante et du bon mot. Rien ne lui venait, il n'arrivait plus à penser devant la détresse de la benjamine du groupe.

Alors il laissa parler ses sentiments. Et, lâchant son emprise sur le poignet de Zoey, il passa un bras vigoureux autour de ses épaules frêles, et la serra contre son cœur.

Et Louis vit sur le visage hirsute du motard quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé apercevoir.

Francis pleurait à chaudes larmes.


End file.
